goldenthroatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jay Laga'aia
Jay Laga’aia is a New Zealand actor. Biography Born in Auckland, New Zealand, he began performing on television with long standing roles in Heroes and Water Rats before appearing in the Star Wars prequel trilogy as Captain Typho. He also provided narration for the television series Larry the Lawnmower and appeared in a number of children’s series. However he was best known for his roles as a musical performer and singer, often performing children's songs and stories. Singing Laga'aia performed several musical theatre roles including Judas in Jesus Christ Superstar, Mufasa in The Lion King and The Wizard in Wicked. He also released a number of childrens' albums including Come Dance and Sing and Christmas at Jay's Place. Television Xena: Warrior Princess (2000) *Always Something There to Remind Me (solo) *Kick Out the Jams (solo) Stage Jesus Christ Superstar (1994) *Heaven on Their Minds (solo) *What's the Buzz/Strange Thing Mystifying (contains solo lines) *Everything's Alright (contains solo lines) *Damned For All Time/Blood Money (contains solo lines) *The Last Supper (contains solo lines) *The Arrest (contains solo lines) *Judas' Death (contains solo lines) *Superstar (contains solo lines) The Lion King (2006) *They Live in You (contains solo lines) Wicked (2013) *No One Mourns the Wicked (contains solo lines) *A Sentimental Man (solo) *Wonderful (duet) *A Sentimental Man (reprise)(solo) Albums Let’s Party (1999) *Let’s Party (solo) Come Dance and Sing (2007) *Welcome (solo) *We are Family (solo) *Bikeling (solo) *Spidersong (solo) *Hopping Song (solo) *Teeth and Hair (solo) *In The Islands (solo) *Clickety Clack (solo) *Humpty Dumpty (solo) *Laneway (solo) *I Live On A Street (solo) *Ooh Aah Aah (solo) *We Are Sailing (solo) *I Want My Mummy (solo) *Come Dance And Sing (solo) *If I Rock You (solo) I Can Play Anything (2010) *Party Down By The Sea (solo) *Beautiful Day (solo) *Funky The Monkey (solo) *Dance On Your Toes *Tembo (solo) *Walking Bus (solo) *I Can Play Anything (solo) *Down By The Big Gumtree (solo) *Rain (solo) *My Ukulele (solo) *Zoo (solo) *Kitchen Conga (solo) *The La, La Song (solo) *Float Away (solo) Christmas at Jay's Place (2012) *Jingle Bell Rock (solo) *Santa Clause is Coming to Town (solo) *12 Days of Kindy (solo) *Little Drummer Boy (solo) *Silent Night (solo) *Yes, This is a Christmas Tree (solo) *Here Comes Santa Clause (solo) *Mary's Boy Child (solo) *Christmas Must Be Tonight (solo) *O, Little Town of Bethlehem (solo) *Christmas Medley (solo) *Feliz Navidad (solo) 10 in the Bed (2012) *A Sailor Went To Sea (solo) *Row Row Row Your Boat (solo) *1,2,3,4,5 (solo) *Shoo Fly (solo) *Three Little Speckled Frogs (solo) *Miss Polly Had A Dolly (solo) *Five Little Ducks (solo) *Do Your Ears Hang Low? (solo) *This Old Man (solo) *London Bridge (solo) *Open Shut Them (solo) *I'm A Little Teapot (solo) *Sing A Song Of Sixpence (solo) *B-I-N-G-O (solo) *Mary Had A Little Lamb (solo) *Three Blind Mice (solo) *Head, Shoulders, Knees And Toes (solo) *Ten In The Bed (solo) *Humpty Dumpty - Poor Old Humpty (solo) *It's Raining, It's Pouring / Rain, Rain Go Away (Medley)(solo) *Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star (solo) *Morningtown Ride (solo) *Teddy Bear, Teddy Bear (solo) *Dingle Dangle Scarecrow (solo) *See Saw Marjorie Daw (solo) *Sing A Rainbow (solo) *Old MacDonald Had a Farm(solo) *The Grand Old Duke Of York (solo) *One Man Went To Mow (solo) *Rock A Bye Baby (solo) *The Wheels On The Bus (solo) *Hokey Pokey (solo) Gallery lagaaiadraco.jpg|'Draco' in Xena:Warrior Princess. lagaaiamufasa.jpg|'Mufasa' in The Lion King. comedanceandsing.jpg|'Come Dance and Sing.' icanplayanything.jpeg|'I Can Play Anything.' christmasjay.jpeg|'Christmas at Jay's Place.' teninthebed.jpeg|'10 in the Bed' lagaiawizard.jpeg|'The Wizard' in Wicked. Laga'aia, Jay Laga'aia